


Not Today

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azkadellia won't kill Zero today, maybe tomorrow, but not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

  


His tongue was rough as it traced the tattoos that graced the tops of her breasts, going from left to right, yet taking his time on the one that was in the center, making her quiver with pleasure.  Her hands gripped the bed sheets, as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, despite his attempts to make such cries come from her.  She knew that if she was to cry out, that he would know the exact power that he held over her, just by the touches that he inflicted upon her body.

He flicked his tongue over her tight nipples, making the quivers turn into whimpers, before he began his trek down her stomach, stopping at her navel.

It was there that he circled the little dip in her skin, before exploring it with his finger, that soon led a trail down below, to where she was waiting for him, to do what it was that he did best.

At the first brush of his finger against the little spot that was craving his attention, she let out a sigh, that quickly turned into a gasp of protest when he stopped, making her look at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Not yet my Queen.", he murmured, before turning his attention back toward her, his hand steadily working between her splayed thighs.  He bit back the groan that built up in his throat, not wanting to give her the pleasure of knowing what she did to him.  She was wet, and wanting, clutching at his fingers as he moved them inside of her, alternating between teasing her, and tormenting her, bringing her to the point of no return, only to leave her there with no relief in sight.

Raking his eyes over her, he took in the sight of her face, with her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, her mouth opened in a breathless pant as she waited for him to finish her off.  Her chest was heaving, her full breasts quivering with each breath that she took, her nipples still hard from his actions just minutes before.  Then his eyes landed on his hand that was pressed up against her, working her as it had never worked her before, knowing that as soon as he gave her the release that she was wanting, it would be over for the two of them.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, letting his fingertips ghost over her, before he raised his hand to his mouth to moisten them, and only then did he push his fingers back into her, stroking her once more toward the point of release.  When he felt her muscles clench around his fingers, he pulled them out, leaving only his fingertips inside of her.  Just as he was about to repeat the action for the third time, she grabbed his wrist, halting his movements, "Finish it, or I will kill you in what I assure you to be a most painful death that one has ever known."

The threat was all that he needed as he roughly pushed his fingers into her, and began stroking her back toward release.  Then with a twist of his fingers, his ears soon heard the keening wails of the woman laying in front of him, her body shaking as she came hard around his fingers.

Once she settled down, he withdrew his fingers, and she looked at him, a deep look of satisfaction coming across her face, "Not going to kill me today, are you, my Queen?"

Azkadellia looked at her right hand man as she rose from the bed, to redress, and sighed, "If and when the time comes, I may have to kill you, but no, Zero, not today."

_**Finis**_

  


  


[@ Livejournal](http://m7storyteller.livejournal.com/27702.html) | [@ Dreamwidth](http://m7storyteller.dreamwidth.org/7907.html)

  



End file.
